Twin Terror
by fall1ng4u
Summary: Chiyo, Kagome's twin sister, falls into the well for the first time, alongside Kagome, where they first meet Inuyasha. How will the story play out? Not sure about Character pairings yet... this si an OC story!
1. New friends, yay! Note sarcasm

Name - Chiyo Anbai

Hair color - Light Brown

Length - lower back

Style - Side swept bangs, down to chin, part is on right side. Always in a loose messy bun.

Hello, My name is Chiyo Anbai. I am Kagome Higarashi's twin sister. We don't have different last names because we both have different dads. I don't know how, but we do. And this... is my story!

"Grandpa, i don't want to hear anymore about your stupid souvenirs." I said as i smacked my palm against my forehead.

"But it's not. It's a replica of the ancient Shikon no Tama! A rare jewel!" He exclaimed.

"Come one Chiyo, I know how much you like History... Think of it as a history lesson." Kagome nudged my arm playfully.

"Tommorrow's my birthday!" Kagome all but yelled.

"Mine too, you didn't forget did you gramps?" I asked him.

"No, i didn't."

we opened our presants and I pulled out a small little glass marble. Kagome pulled out some funky looking mermaid/fish hand thingy.

"What, is that!" i laughed as i pointed at it.

"That is an authentic mumified hand of a water imp, which-"

"NO WAY! Gramps why did you give her the cool presant!" I all but cried at the awesomeness.

"Here Buyo, eat." She held it out and the cat took it.

"What did you get me, it looks like a glass marble..." I trailed off holding it up for everyone to see.

"That, is an eye of a fire rat!" I dropped it.

"Don't do that!" He yelled as he caught it. "When its givin to someone it means good luck. To break it would me eternal damnation!" He said as he gave it back to me.

"Can i get it put on a necklace?" I asked him.

"Yes. Hand it here."

I did as complied and it was put onto a silver rope. "Thank you gramps."

"BYE MOM!" i yelled at the door.

"We're leaving!" Kagome exclaims.

"Souta, what's wrong sweetie?" I asked as i ran up to him.

"You're not supposed to play in there." Kagome said running up behind me.

"I'm not, it's the cat."

"Did he go down to the well?" Kagome asked.

"BUYO!" Souta called out.

"So go down." Kagome stated.

"Why me? Why not you?"

"Because you're the one looking for him."

"I'll go down." I said as i walked down the steps and around the well. "EEP!" i jumped back onto the railing.

"What is it Chiyo?"

"SOMETHINGS DOWN THERE!" I screamed and pointed to the well.

"Ya the cat." Kagome stated the walked down also.

"AH!" She jumped when Buyo started to rub against her leg.

"HAHAHAHAHA!' I fell back ontot he floor laughing. after i was done i useed the well to make my way back to my feet. Some wierd light thing came out of the well and grabbed me. "KAGOME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. only to realise that she was paralysed with frieght right next to me.

"BITCH BACK UP!" I screamed at the multi-armed lady holding us.

"Oh, to be alive once more, you have it don't you?" The lady asked as she licked Kagome.

"What are you doing! Let go!" Kagome screamed as she pushed tha lady back.

"Bitch get away from my sister!" I screamed as i threw a puch at her.

Both of our hands glowed, hers pink and mine purple.

"Ka-kagome?" I stammered as i looked around. "What happened?"

"I. I don't know." She said as she looked at me. "Hey Souta? Souta?"

"He ain't gunna help. Lets get out of here ourselves, I'll give you a boost." I exclaimed as i put my hands together.

"Your probobly right, he might've tooken off. Oh and Ain't ain't a word."

"You just said it."

"Oh shut up..."

Once we got to the top i gasped at what i saw. There was this beautiful meadow, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and Nature was at it's best.

"Toto, i don't think were in Kansas anymore..." I muttered as i got the rest of the way out of the well. "Well sittin around isn't going to get us anywhere, might as well walk. Oh look, the tree!" I yelled as i ran to it.

"Is that a boy?" Kagome asked me as we entered a clearing at the base of the tree.

"I don't know. He looks like a Half demon, because of his ears..." I trailed off.

"And how would you know this?" She asked me.

"History..." I muttered as i walked towards him.

Kagome beat me there, bacause when i got there, she was playing with his ears. I reached around her and felt a lock of his hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled as i pushed Kagome into the Half Demon stuck on the tree.

"Who the hell said that it was alright to shoot arrows at innocent bystanders!" I yelled at the as i got off of the root holding the boy up.

"You didn't have to tie me up ya know." Kagome muttered from right next to me.

"They had to tie me up."

"Well you broke at least one bone in each of the men's bodies!" She yelled at me.

"They shot arrows at us!"

"Demon, Demon be gone!" A woman yelled as she threw stuff on Kagome and I.

"We're not Demons lady! We'll at least I'M not." Kagome stated as she stared at me.

"Are ye not? Ye were found in the Forset of Inuyasha."

"She could be a spy from another village..." A villiger muttered.

"Screw the spy, I'd be the mercernary!" i said with stars in my eyes.

"If she could, she would too..." Kagome told them.

"HEY! Don't touch me!" I huffed as the old lady looked at my profile.

"It's there..." She muttered as she moved onto Kagome.

"What's your name..." I asked the old lady as she handed me a bowl of stew.

"Kaede. And yours?" She asked the both of us.

"My name is Kagome, and this is my twin sister Chiyo."

"Your are the younger sister of Kikyo. Guardian of the Shikon no Tama." I stated as i looked at Kaede.

"Ye be correct."

"Demon attack in 3... 2... 1..." The bells started to chime and loud booms were being heard.

"What is going on?" She staed as we walked outside.

"How did you know what was oging to happen Chiyo?" Kagome asked as we followed.

"This si the last record in history of Kaede. Though i know she lived longer, i do know how this attack will end up. You forget. I love History!" I smileed at her as we slowed down. "Your the chick that licked my sister! SICKO!" I yelled at the Demon in front of us. "Kagome, we have to get away, we must save the village!" I wispered as i grabbed her hand. We ran into the forest with the centapede still hot on our tail.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed out. I don't know why, but i did. "Split up, I'll go this way." I said as she complied.

I ran untill i got to Inuyasha. "Hello Kikyo, playing with bugs now are we?" A voice asked me.

I looked up and was captured into a pare of yellow/golden eyes. Then i realized something, THAT THING IS AFTER ME AND MY SISTER!

I got up as fast as i could and bafore he could protest, I pulled the arrow from his shoulder and took off running towards Kagome.

"KAGOME!" i yelled as i picked up a dagger from the ground, 'where did this come from?' I shrugged and chucked the dagger at the Demon, hitting it square in it's heart.

"I do not die so easy young one. The jewel! I MUST HAVE IT!" The lady screamed as came towards me. I closed my eyes.

I waited, but the blow never came. "Ka-ka-kago-gome?" I stuttered as tears fell down my face. "YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My normaly blue eyes turned red and my hair started to change color.

"It's only half, you must have the other half." I turned towards me.

There i stood. over my twin's bloody body. My hair was black and cropped short, my eyes read and my hands were claws. My cheecks were scared with tears, the marking were blue. "You hurt her." My voice was demonic. "And you didn't care about her. HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!" I screached as i lunged fro her throat.

Within seconds she was de-limbed and i had ahold of her throat, pushed againsed the ground. "I will enjoy this." I ripped her throat out and her eyes glassed over, I pryed the half of the jewel that she swallowed out of her stomache.

"What the... Why am i glowing?" I looked down and saw my leg glowing purple. I picked the knife up off the ground and cut it into my leg and pulled out the jewel's other half. "Weird..." i muttered as i placed them together. In a flash of light they became one.

My demeanor went back to normal. My hair was long, and out of its bun, and my eyes turned back to their glossy purple. "Kagome, are you okay?" I walked up to her and helped her up.

"I am now, thank you Chiyo."

"I'll take that." A masculine voice erupted throughout the clearing.

"Boy, i just killed that thing for hurting my sister, what makes you think you can survive if you steal something that's not your." I looked at Inuyasha through sarcastic eyes.

"I don't care." He showed up right in front of me with inhuman speed. Kagome fell over from being startled, thats when he tried to take the jewel from my hand.

I let go of Kagome so she could fall back and kept a tight grip on the jewel. His hand covered mine and he saw the blood on it. "Back off Half Demon." I muttered.

"What did you call me." He glared at me as his hand tightened.

"Half. Demon." His hand tightened even more, to the point that it would have broken my hand, had the jewel not almost exploded making him let it go.

"You'll pay for this, Human who smells like Kikyo." He muttered as he started to circle me.

I watched in amazement as a necklace formed around Inuyasha's neck.

"Quick ye child, the word of subjication!" Kaede yelled from behind us.

"Huh, what word?" Both Kagome and I muttered simultaniously.

"It matteres not, but your word hold power over his spirit."

"a word to hold his spirit... Sit boy?" Kagome called out as he went to lunge for me, but instead the nechlace gowed and he did a faceplant into the ground.

"OMFG!" I bent over laughing.

"Hey what do you know... it worked..." Kagome muttered with a complete look of sarcastic wonderment on her face, like that command could rule the world.

"OMG! I cant believe that happened!" I laughed again. it was now morning and we were helping people rebuild their huts.

"With the beads around his neck, his threat is diminished." Kaede said as Inuyasha sat down sulking like a long lost puppy.

"You know Inuyasha, you can get back on my good side if you help us." I muttered as i lifted more wood for the huts.

"Whatever. Hey who are you anyhow." He asked us.

"My name is Kagome, and that is my twin sister Chiyo. The preistess is Kaede."

"So your the brat then. Kikyo's younger sister. So that means that Kikyo is pushin, what about 100 now..."

"Nay, For my sister died right after she shot her arrow into you."

"Hold up!" I dropped the wood in front of me. "Why did she shoot an arrow at him in the first place. In the history books it said that Inuyasha and Kikyo were madley in love, all i'm hearing now are death threats! God history is almost never accurate!" I fell backwards onto my butt. "It's ssssooooooooo confuzing!"

"Sooo, now we have to protect the jewel?" i questioned as i held my half that was put on an earing.

"I guess so..." Kagome mumbled, playing with her necklace that was holding the other half.

"HEY! NEITHER OF US ARE LADY KIKYO!" I screamed at the villagers who were talking about us.

"Chill Chiyo."

"Easy for you to say. Your the one that accually looks like her." I muttered.

"Hey you hungry?" i called out to Inuyasha, who caught Kagome's throw.

"Where'd you get that."

"An appology from the villigers fro staring at us to much.

"Whatever your up to i ain't buyin it." He stated as he sat down and stared at us like we were going to rio his throuat out.

"Oh, i'm not up to anything. I just want to win your heart so we can be married and i can have your quartar demon/three quartar human children and we can live happily ever after in a nice home of our own, where no one can bother us and our kids can grow up so strong they can surpass your half brither Sesshomaru." I stated as i layed my head onto the grass and ate a pear.

Both of them stared at me wide-eyed. "What?" They both said simultainiously.

"Elementary myu dead Kagome. Remember, i love History! Hense the fact that i know about Inuyasha, his hopes, his dreams, and his brother. The lord of the Western lands." i smiled at the sky. "Damn the Demon was/is sexy." i closed my eyes and giggled.

"I think i'm gunna be sick." Both Kagome and Inuyasha stated.

"Whatever, I'm only hear for the jewel."

"Well thats funny considering all i have to do to make you obey is say the word sit." Inuyasha came crashing down at Kagome's little spew.

I rolled over laughing again. "Hey Chiyo? I wonder if it works when you say it."

"I don't know. Inuyasha, sit." nothing. "Stay?" He moved to the left. "Beg?" He stayed quiet. "Play dead?" He stood up straight. "Okay, last thought. Come?" The necklace glowed and he move right infront of me. there was about a hairs length between our lips. I backed away with a blush on my face. "Kagome, i'll let you control him for now. That was a little to close for comfort..."

"Kagome? Are we ever going to get home?" I asked as i cuddled next to my sister in our makeshift bed.

"I honestly don't know. It's been 2 days..."

"I need a breather. I'm going to take a walk."

"Be safe!" She called out to me as i exited the hut.

I walked around for what seemed like forever, untill Kagome ran up to me. "Kagome, what are you doing out here?"

"It's morning and i thought that we could maybe try to find the well. It might be the key to get home."

I nodded and we went searching in Inuyasha's forest for the bone eaters well. "THERE IT IS!" She yelled and started running.

I watched as she got attacked and ambushed. i followed them. Once i saw one of the men messing with her skirt, i flew off my handle and slamed into the room, catching all attention.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" I punched him and he went flying. I ran over to Kagome and tryed to help her calm down.

"Hand over the jewel." A different man said. This man was sitting alone, and was much bigger then the other's, but there was something different about him.

He got up and randomly started swinging his sward. "SOME ONE HAND ME SOMETHING TO BLOCK WITH!" i yelled over the commotion. in seconds i had a sward in my hand and i was blocking the next swing the man had tried to throw at us. "I will NEVER give the Shikon no Tama, to a Demon." I stated as my features changed again. The jewel on my earing started to emit a blue glow as I changed. The glow died and i was now standing there, red eyes, tear streaked tattoed face, short shaggy black hair, and clawed hands. "Protect my sister, the whole lot of you!" I yelled at them as i blocked another strike sent my way. He landed a couple of solid blows to the support beams and the entrance was blocked. I smiled when i saw my sister helping out one of the goonies that had stuff land on him.

"The jewel! Give it to me!" He stated as he took another swing. I watched as Inuyasha came threw the wall and took the swing that was meant for me.

"Hey thanks." i said as i ripped the crow from the corpse. "Crap..." i muttered as it got away. "Arn't you going to go after it?" i stared at Inuyasha as my features returned to normal.

"There are tons of mosters in the world and you want me to just go after 1?" He started stretching his arm out.

"Kagome? is your half safe?" I asked her.

She started laughing nervously, "TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!" Both Inuyasha and I cried.

"Uh, well, you see... i uh..."

"Lets go." I said as i jumped the blockade in front of the door. "DAMMIT! the bird got the rock!" I stated as i ran over and jumped onto a horse. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and started running. i followed closely behind.

I listened as Inuyasha explained what was going on and what the stupid bird does to survive, that is untill the bird turnes around and takes a nosedive at me. I moved my head, that is untill i realized that's what he wanted me to do. "He's got the other half Inuyasha!" i yelled over to them.

I watched as the bird swallowed the jewel and Kagome missed with the bow and arrow. Inuyasha fell so when my horse came up next to them i snagged the bow and arrow out of Kagome's hand. I followed the bird, Inuyasha behind me this time. I watched the bird pick up a child and that's when i lost it. My demeanor changed again and i jumped from the horse and onto the bird, with a burst of power i had no clue i posessed. "Let go of the kid." The bird complied and i fell into the water to save the child. Once I had the child safly onto the shore i noticed that the bird was nowhere to be seen.

"GET THE JEWEL STUPID!" Inuyasha yelled at me.

"Now why would i do that!" I yelled back at him as i readied the bow and arrow. I watched as the bird regenerated itself, then i shot the arrow. It went flying with a trail of blue behind it. I clipped it's wing to where it couldn't fly anymore.

Kagome showed up next to me and shot an arrow with it's foot attached to it. It hit and disintegrated the bird. I watched as the jewel began to crack. Then in one burst of power, the jewel was gone, and only a shard was left in it's place.

"Shit..."


	2. Wow, didn't see that one coming

"SIT!" Kagome screamed. I turned around in the water to see Inuyasha fall on his face.

"Aaawwww, It's okay Kagome, He's just a curious little puppy... It you're that curious about the human anatomy, I'll show you sometime. OOWWWW!" I screamed as i rubbed the back of my head. "What was that for?"

"For talking to someone you barely know like that!" She exclaimed as she rinsed ehr hair.

"It hasn't stopped me before. Your just mad that he got a good peep in on you!" I teased ehr as i swam aroung the little hto spring.

After a while we both got out and changed. "You really do look like Kikyo..." I muttered in awe as i watched Kagome walk out of the only bush.

"Shut it..." She muttered as i walked into the exact same bush to put on my clothing.

"Not gunna happen." I threw the clothing out of the bush.

"Come on, if i loook like Kikyo, you get to look like..." She hled up the clothing and started to crack up laughing. "Okay, now you gotta wear it, as payback!" Kagome threw the clothes back at me.

"Then help me. I hate these things!" I screamed at her as she walked into the bush.

5 minutes later we both walked out. Her as a Kikyo impersonater, and i just looked like a japanese slut. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and i was wearing a Kimono, a very SHORT kimono at that. it barely covered my front, and my cleavage was popping out of the top. The colors were blue and gold and it went nicely wiht my light brown hair. That's the only good thing i had to say about it.

"Kaede, why in the world, do you have THIS" i gestured to my outfit, "in your closet?"

She chuckled. "I used to wear that when i was a young girl. It made me feel grown up."

"Ya, i feel grown up alright, a little too grown up if you ask me, HEY why did you hit me? just because my assets are bigger then yours doesn't mean that i like to flaunt them." That was when i noticed where her eyes really were. "kagome, please..."

"SIT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You are the best sissy in the world..." I muttered as pink kept across my cheeks.

"Ya. I know..."

"I'll be checking on ye three later, try not to fight." Kaede yelled as she walked away with a village lady.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS PEDOPHILE!" I screamed as i tried to get up, Kagome pulled me down. "Great, now my sister even wants me to get raped. You know that child statement earlier was sarcasm... you didn't need to take it literal..." I muttered under my breathe.

"It's okay, you'll live." She said soothingly as she patted my back. i had anime tears falling down my face.

"Hey, get undressed."

"OMFG! HE IS A PEDOPHILE!" I screamed as Kagome hits him over the head with a rock.

"I didn't mean get naked! I mean get out of those clothes, you look to much like Kikyo." He stated and looked away with a sadface.

"Look, i know you don't like us, but we have to work together!" Kagome argues with him.

"I ain't got to do nuthin. It's you that need me."

"Bullshit. You have done nothing the entire time I've known you. It's been all me. And btw i have no idea why i change when i want to protect or am mad... its really wierd..."

"Not the point... So you don't care if we just go back home?" Kagome stated. His ears twitched.

"See ya puppy!" I called out as we walked away.

"Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha called out.

"We're going home. Now don't follow us like a love sick puppy, okay Inu?" I called out to him.

"Wait!"

"Why?" Kagome asked him.

"Give me the jewel shard."

least to say, we walked away with the shard, and inuyasha probobly had some heartbroken memories of us... Noting the fact that he was face first in the ground...

"No way, i can't go in there now."

"Oh, quit your bitchin Kagome." I called out to her as i got ready to jump the well.

"Whoa..." i muttered. I just watched a leaf split in half. "If i know anything about my desired profession... I'd say that leaf was split with hair..." I muttered as i hopped off of the well. "Kagome be-"

"OOOWWW"

"Careful... There is hair spewed out everywhere. I don't know where it came from, but i'd bet you it's not friendly..."

"Oh my, oh me! You can see it then!" A girl was floating in the air, hair threads attatched to her fingers.

"Easy for someone who wants to do hair as a profession." i shurugged.

"Huh, well if it wasn't for the fact that i was about to kill you I'd be coming to you from now on." She stated with a smile.

"So that must mean that your the Demon Yura, of tha hair... YOUR MY IDOL!" I screamed at her, bowing.

"Chiyo, nows not the time to be talking to a person trying to kill us about you being their idol."

"BUT THIS IS EPIC! It said in the history books that she died close to this time, I DON'T WANT TO MISS THIS CHANCE!" I screamed back at her.

I watched in both amazement and anger as Yura attacked my sister with her hair. Anger won over. In an instant I was in my other demeanor.

"Yura, I will give you one chance. Leave now and give back the jewel shard, or die and we take the jewel shard." I calle dout ar i flewed my claws.

"KAGOME!" I screamed as Yura pushed her down the well.

"That's not fair, you escaped..." She pouted. "Weird." She muttered as she lifted her sward from the bottom of the well using her hair.

"Inuyahsa, come." I whispered so she wouldn't hear me. Within seconds he was right in front of me. real tears streaming down my face. My demeanor changed back to normal once again as i collapsed onto him. That's the last thing that i remember before i passed out.

_"Ka-kagome?" I muttered as i rubbed my head._

_"I am not Kagome young one. I am your father, Kyo." A tall man with light brown hair and red eyes stated._

_"You, your the man that i never met?" I stated as i tried to stand up._

_"Here, let me help." He offered me a clawed hand._

_"You are my father..." I muttered to myself as my head started to spin again._

_"Woah there child, you can't fall asleep till you listen to what i have to say. I am a succubus. A sleep demon. That is how you were created. You can also invade dreams, but you must be careful. There are many things that people are not meant to see. Be careful on who's dreams you peak into my daughter, their dreams will haunt you for eternity. You are a half-demon, do not fully embrace your inner demon or your world will come crashing down. Be safe my child, and i WILL help you to stay in the place your at now. I will see you soon Chiyo."_

"Yu-yura?" i muttered as i opened my eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Your prince left you and i just couldn't find it within me to kill someone as loyal as you, whom worshipped me, as you said."

I smiled. Then frowned. "Then why am i wrapped in a hair caccoon?"

"So you don't attack me silly!" She giggled as she went back to brushing the strands. "oh, it looks like you knight and your sister are here to save you... I have to go now, please don't get my hair in knots while i'm away." On that note, she jumpped out of the hair to leave me to wallow in my giddy and sadness.

'Oh well, might as well consule my father untill I'm set free.' i thought as i closed my eyes. I smiled when my father came into veiw.

_"I think I can help you sweetheart." My father said before i could make a peep._

_"And how could you know that?"_

_"I can see outside of this realm, I just can't touch it." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "But that's beside the point. I have a sward for you, that will channel your powers to the poiint in which you can become full demon. Her name is Chiharu. Be careful with her, she is made from me, so her power is only equivillent to mine. Her power can become of dreams. If she is harmed or broken take her to Totosei. I will see you soon my daughter."_

I smiled again when the sward appeared in my hands. I quickley cut myself free and grabbed the red skull she had been petting earlier.

"Hey there Inu, It looks like you could use some help!" I mused as i popped out of the hairball and landed ontop of a strand of hair, just like Yura.

"How did you get out of my web?" Yura fummbled over her words.

"With Chiharu." I ppulled out my Blade, which i now noticed was pitch black. "My father gave her to me, just now accually."

"CHIYO!" I turned to find Kagome waving at me.

I smiled and cut Inuyasha down from the hairball mess Yura put him in. I then ran using my demon speed to grab the jewel shard out of her cleavage and threw it to Inuyasha.

"Here, hold this for me!" I then ran over to Kagome and Handed her the red skull. "I'll distract her, you crush this. Trust me sis." I jumped back onto the hair and ran at her with my sward.

"Do you really think that you can kill me, half demon?" She asked as she got into her own stance.

"Of course i can Yura. If i couldn't i wouldn't be here." I stated as i danced on her hair. I smiled as Kagome finnished the skull and Yura turned to dusk in the wind.

"Damn, i wanted to learn how she cut hair so clean. Oh well."

I walked over and picked up the Jewel shard and shoved it in my ear, like a studded earing, then i grabbed Yura's clothes.

i turned to see the funny looks i was recieving from Kagome and Inuyasha. "Anything is better then this mini-Kimono/ Half shirt thingy. Ima change, I'll be back." I stated as i walked into a bush to change. once i was done i exited and noticed all eyes on me. "What?"

"You look amazing sis."

"What she said." Inuyasha muttered as drool exited the corner of his mouth.

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment..." I muttered.

"SSOOOO not fair! You get to bring your bike, but i can't bring my Ninja!" I screamed as i helped Kagome get her Bicycle out of the well.

"Yours is heavier... and i don't think they have gas here to refuel." She told me as we set it down.

"I hate logic." I muttered as i got on the back of her bike. "Hey watch it! I almost fell off back there!" I screamed at Kagome as we rode into the village. "I didn't get very much sleep last night so be careful!"

"I think i just ran something over." She muttered.

"WORRY ABOUT IT LATER!" I yelled at her as i held me butt down on the seat.

"Hey Inu, you look really cute perched on that tree. Can i join you?" I screamed as i ran up to him and started climbing the tree.

"What? NO!"

"Please, I'm really tired and didn't get much sleep last night. I'll do whatever you want if you let me cuddle with you..." I muttered as i got closer to the branch he was on.

"Not untill he gets his First Aide treatment."

"If you can get me out of THAT then sure." He muttered.

I smiloed and curlled into a ball on his lap. "Thank you puppy." I muttered as i fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a raor, or i thought i woke up...

_"Chiyo, Chiyo get up. You have to awaken. Your sister and friend are in a fight!" My father's voice echoed through my head._

_"But I'm tired. I havn't slept in forever..." I muttered._

_"That's because i wouldn't let you. Use your sward and help your friend. Use your powers and see through deseption."_

"Kagome. Where is Chiharu?" I asked as i sat upright.

"YOU'R AWAKE!" She gasped.

"Yes, and now i get to kick demon ass. Where is Chiharu?"

"Here." She ahnded me my sward and i pulled her out of her sheathe. My eyes twinked and i transphormed.

"I WAS RIGHT!" I sang as i danced in place.

"Right about what?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshomaru is cuter in real life then in the books, look!" I pulled out my favorite picture and showed Kagome.

"He looks the same."

"And why are you carrying a picture of my brother around with you?" Inuyasha asked as he took the photo copy out of Kagome's hands.

"DON'T RIP IT! Do you know how HARD it was to get this exact picture! And i carry it because it is my pride and joy! I got caught 17 times trying to get this picture! Don't spoil my fun!" I screamed as i grabbed the picture and turned back into my human form.

"Amusing..." Someone muttered from behind me.

"God, you can hold your own against Apollo on a beauty contest." I drooled as i looked back at the giant demon holding the lord of the western lands.

"Who's Apollo?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Greek god of the sun." She shrugged.


End file.
